Hell Hound
by Ukyoumon
Summary: A young Irish girl's life changes when she is called to the Digital world. Now miss McCoy must fight against her fear and the enemy. Will Dobermon help her?
1. Meeting the Hell Hound

Disclaimer: I don't own Alice or Dobermon. Though I wouldn't mind having a hue dog carry me around and stuff... Now I want a Dobermon.... All I need is a deformed Doberman and something to make him a big as an SUV!

Title: Hell Hound

Category: Supernatural, Sci-fi, drama, Emo. 

Characters: Alice McCoy, Dobermon, Angemon and various other characters. 

Rating: PG-13 for scary moments, light swearing, and disturbing scenes. Such as ppl dying and stuff. 

Summary: My take on where Alice came from and how she and Dobermon came to be the unbeatable "ghost" team that they are or were.

Ireland, UK. January, 8:46 PM. 2001. 

Alice peered out the window of her fathers ford. She and her father were coming home from a meeting with Alice's gym teacher.

Alice pushed a piece of blonde hair away from her clear blue eyes. It was raining outside. 

Hard. She sat back in her seat, her eyes were still searching the sidewalks for life forms other than middle aged men in thick brown coats and black umbrella's. 

She noticed an Asian woman standing near a phone booth where a man with dyed blonde hair who looked to be in his mid 30's was using the phone.

Alice saw him say something to the Woman, the woman then nodded and slipped out of site. Alice noticed a sad look upon both of their faces. 

"We'll be out of town in a minute Alice." Said her father. She and her father had grown closer since her Mother's sudden death a few years ago.

Alice nodded then noticed the same blonde from a few blocks ago. He had ducked into a shop. '...Wonder if it's the same person....' she thought while pressing her palm against the window. 

The rain was pounding on the roof of the car and streaming down the windshield like a flood. 

The car jerked to a stop Alice hit her head on her father's seat. They had almost ran a red light. 

Alice slowed her breathing, she had a habit of breathing hard when bad things happened. 

"Well," Her father said trying to calm her down, "That was close huh?" He smiled then took a left turn. Perhaps a little too soon... 

There was a speeding semi.

Before Mr. McCoy could regain control of the car it slid on the wet roads. 

Alice saw the driver window shatter into a million pieces before the windshield did.

She let out an ear splitting cry as the small pieces of glass flew in every direction. The air bags inflated very quickly, Before Alice could hear her fathers neck snapping she was pulled into the seat, as if it were liquid. The last thing she remembered was seeing a light.

************************************** 

Alice awoke to a tall woman standing over her, she was wearing an iron mask that stopped just at the bottom of her nose. Alice saw that she was in a hospital of some kind, she then began to cry for the loss of her father.

The light haired woman put a gloved hand around her shoulder. Alice then noticed that this woman was at least eight feet tall and had wings, three pairs of them coming through a large hole in her pale blue dress. 

Alice stifled a scream as she shot out of the bed, backing into a wooden tray. 

"What are you!?"

"your friend." 

Alice didn't believe her and pushed the cart at her knees. 

The woman pushed the cart out of the way and put her hands up. "Shh... It's okay." She said soothingly. Alice pulled at the bottom of the large white cotton t-shirt she was wearing along with identical short pants. 

"No it's not, Nothing is ok! I don't know where I am and I have no more family left! I'll have to stay with a foster family." Alice said, tears now coming down her pale face. 

"...." 

The nurse knew Alice was right. And she had every notion to be upset. 

"Come with me. I must show you something now that your awake." 

Alice decided since this woman was the only person or thing here she should listen to her. 

Alice looked at the walls as she and the nurse walked pat at least six rows of empty beds. 

The nurse stopped at a door at the end of the room. 

"First you have to get dressed." 

Alice fiddled franticly with the cross necklace she was wearing as the nurse handed her a change of clothes. They were black, the last time Alice had worn a completely black outfit was when she attended her mother's funeral.

Alice felt her stomach twist and scrunch up as she stopped herself from bursting into tears.

"Thank you." Alice said, not wanting to know what had become of her blue jeans and black and white jersey shirt. 

Alice had put on a black long sleeved shirt, it was low cut as well as transparent and had frill-ish lace designs at the wide cuffs. She wore a black lace up corset over it. and a black skirt with gothic cross designs at the bottom.

after pulling on her though high black stockings she then laced up her boots that came just above her knee. 

After she had changed the nurse came in and told Alice to turn around.

the nurse held two black ribbons with her teeth. While the nurse was putting Alice's hair in pig tails. Alice wondered how the Nurse could see through her mask to keep her mind off of what had happened. 

"There." The nurse sighed and rotated her shoulder causing an odd pop sound. 

"Now follow me. And you will receive your instructions and meet your partner messenger." 

Alice looked at the nurse with a confused look, her cheeks were still wet. 

Alice and the nurse left the Hospital room and entered a large hallway. 

"Welcome to the Holy Angel Castle." The nurse smiled. Alice thought that this was an odd title for a place that housed creatures such as this. Or perhaps this creature WAS an angel.... And Alice was dead. 

'She's not what I pictured an Angel to look like...' Alice thought looking all around her as she followed at the Nurse's heels. 

She gasped in horror as a large eagle like creature prowled the space in front of them. Alice's eye's widened as the Nurse bowed to the threatening horned bird. 

'These CAN'T be angels!' 

"This is the girl Sir Takeshi Angemon-san has asked me to bring to him and the sovereigns." 

The bird seemed to be embarrassed slightly, "I'm so sorry Bikare Angewomon-chan. It's just that Hell hound isn't cooperating well you know?" It said laughing a little. 

The nurse laughed and chatted with the bird for a while.

'Hell hound... I can't be in hell. This surely is a dream that I'll have to wait through...'

Alice looked up at _Bikare Angewomon-chan_

"Bikare...Is that your name? It's Japanese right?" Alice asked not looking at the bird.

"Yes. It means Moon." Bikare said as the horned bird directed two dog like creatures to open the heavy doors. 

"Thank you Tasuke aquilmon-san. You do an excellent job guarding this door." She smiled. 

"Your welcome, Miss." he said before the sofa sized creatures closed the doors behind Alice and Bikare.

"So, I notice people-or creatures here have an accent?" Alice knew that Bikare was being quiet for a reason and stopped talking. 

"Sir Takeshi Angemon-san, Your highness's the Sovereigns. I have brought the Human messenger recruit." 

"Thank you, Bikare." each of the five said. Alice Noticed that Takeshi had an iron mask like Bikare's and the same set of wings. 

Alice noticed that one of the Sovereigns was a very large intimidating Phoenix. 

She didn't even think about making eye contact with it or any of the other massive beasts, besides Takeshi Angemon-san because his eyes were covered and he seemed lass frightening to her. 

"Alice McCoy, you have been brought to the Digital world for a reason. Will you except your mission?" 

'Why not, after all this IS a dream, and anything to get away from these monsters.' 

Alice bit her lip and looked straight forward at Takeshi Angemon, 

"Yes. Yes I do sir." She meant it too. 

The five of them smiled as well as Bikare. "Excellent. Now your job is to deliver a message to other chosen children like yourself, you must deliver it by next winter, December Earth time. You will have someone to help you. Do you still want to go through with this?" 

Alice nodded. "Yes I am sure." She said never taking her eyes off of Takeshi. 

"Very well then."

Takeshi sighed, relieved and worried, he turned to Bikare. "bring in Kouga Dobermon-san." He said looking at Alice with a worried look.

Bikare nodded and went to the door. Alice didn't look behind her until there was a loud thud. 

She heard clicking on the stone floor. Along with the sound of a heavy chain being dangled.

"Your partner messenger. Alice." Bikare said stepping out of the way. 

Alice took a deep breath and turned around. She nearly fell to her knee's in fright. 

The clicking sounds had been his menacing blood stained claws, matched with his massive paws.

The heavy chain sounds were metal attachments on his Dewclaws and a thick black belt with razor sharp silver spikes that served as a collar. 

There were tennis ball sized lumps along his spinal cord. 

He was tall, standing on four legs he reached at least seven feet Alice dared to wonder how tall he would be on his hind legs. He had markings like a Doberman Dog, But his ears were longer and thinner, red tips on both of them. He was a very muscled creature. With large dark green eyes, that seemed freakishly human and full of negative emotion.

Bearing his vicious teeth and tenting his paws impatiently, he let a low growl escape his throat. 

It sounded like the rumble of thunder to the small girl. She assumed that this was the rebellious _Hell Hound_. 

"Alice when do you wish to start?" Takeshi asked standing up to his full height, he was a little taller than Bikare. 

Alice shook off her fear, she would store it for later. She didn't want Kouga to know that she was afraid of him or he might get his way.

"As soon as possible sir." she said truthfully. 'The sooner I get this over with the sooner I quit this job and wake up.' She thought gripping her cross necklace.

"What a perfect team you two will be." Takeshi exclaimed turning to the sovereigns. The Phoenix moved on his mat. "Bikare will give you supplies and see that you get off to a good start." 

The phoenix's voice was old, yet strong and full of confidence. Alice nodded she wasn't afraid of the magnificent bird now, compared to Kouga he seemed like a dove. 

Bikare put her hand on Alice's shoulder and gestured Kouga to follow them. Kouga let out another one of his bone chilling growls. Alice didn't dare think of his bark or speech. 

The door shut behind them, this time Alice looked at Tasuke, ignoring the threatening horns and nodded. She wasn't ready for bowing just yet. 

The three soon arrived in a storage room. 

"Here are some blankets...And... hang on a minute..." Bikare shoved the wool sheets into Alice's arms and disappeared in a cupboard. 

She returned with cold cooked meat wrapped in thick brown paper, a loaf of bread also wrapped, and two large flasks of cold water. She shut the cupboard before the cold got out with her foot. 

She then gave the food and drink to Alice while puling a dark brown bag down from a shelf. It looked like a slightly used back pack. Alice loaded the supplies into the bag and heaved in over one shoulder because it only had one strap. 

Bikare nearly smacked herself in the forehead if it weren't for the mask. 

"I forgot your coat. Wait here I'll be right back." 

Bikare then spread all three sets of her wings and took off, flying down the hallway swiftly and gracefully, leaving Alice alone with Kouga. 

Alice didn't even look at him. After a few seconds he again became impatient and began to prowl around the room waiting for Bikare to come back. He brushed past Alice sending a chill up her spine. 

Alice narrowed her eyes to cover up her fear of the massive canine. 

"So, when we get out of this castle. We find a way to get to those kids and give them a message. Then my work is done. Am I right?" 

Kouga Dobermon's voice was indeed, much more frightening than his growling. Low, calm and breaking up now and then. He sounded like he was going to kill her.

Alice trembled slightly before answering, "That's what I am told also..." she said not making eye contact. 

Before Kouga could comment Bikare swept into the room holding an attractive black trench coat. 

"Try it on." Bikare smiled. Alice did as she was told. It fit her well, coming just above her ankles, it had buttons as well as little belt like clasps at the top of the coat. It complemented her outfit well. 

"Well you two should be off. I assume the quicker you start the quicker you finish. Takeshi says that the other children should be in the far east, it's pretty hostile territory. Watch out for swords."

Alice raised an eyebrow. "Swords?" she asked wanting to know if Bikare had said it right. 

"That's right, because all of the physical weapons used there are swords. The native ones anyway. There ARE inhabitants from other places. In the mountains over in the west they use all kinds weapons as well as Magic. But they're most known for their expert swordsmanship. So watch out Kouga doesn't have any thumbs. And I doubt you could throw or swing a sword properly much less carry one." 

Alice took little offense to Bikare's accidental insult and nodded. "Alright then. Than you.... By teh way... Which way IS East?" 

Bikare pointed. 

"The sun always sets in the east in our world. Follow the setting sun. Right now you are in far western territory." 

Alice nodded again. Bikare then showed her and Kouga to the front door.

It was then Alice figured out that Bikare was not coming with them. 'Don't leave Bikare... please don't.' Alice pleaded mentally. 

As Bikare handed her some money. "Bikare I-" Alice stopped herself from offending Kouga. 

"I. I hope you won't miss me that much.." Alice frowned. 

Bikare smiled. "Heh, Don't worry you'll be fine... I was kidding about the sword thing." Bikare said quietly. Alice could have sworn Bikare winked. 

*

READ AND REVIEW-THERE WILL BE MROE CHAPTERS. 


	2. Set up camp!

Disclaimer: I don't own Alice or Dobermon. Though I wouldn't mind having a huge dog carry me around and stuff... Now I want a Dobermon.... All I need is a deformed Doberman and something to make him a big as an SUV!

Title: Hell Hound

Category: Supernatural, Sci-fi, drama, Emo. 

Characters: Alice McCoy, Dobermon, Angemon and various other characters. 

Rating: PG-13 for scary moments, light swearing, and disturbing scenes. Such as ppl dying and stuff. 

Summary: An Alice and Dobermon friendship story. 

About an hour ago Alice had left the Holy Angel Castle. She and Dobermon/Kouga were now making their way to The East. 'THAT was helpful. Follow the setting sun...How poetic.' 

It was dusk now, "Well. we can't see the sun now can we?" She said putting her hands on her hips. Kouga looked over, the raised marks imbedded in his four thighs creaked. 

They were mechanical attachments to enhance his speed and agility. "Yah so? You want to set up camp or something?" Alice nodded, paying no attention to his demonic appearance. 

"Okay, you do that. I'll go ahead." 

The young Irish girls head shot up. "What do you mean you'll go ahead?" 

Kouga smiled. "You can stay here and I will go and deliver the message." Alice scoffed. 

"No! They won't listen to you! You NEED me to come with you! Why do you want to leave me here?!"

She tented her fingers as he hesitated with his reply. "They WILL listen to me or I'll eat them. And I cant stand your accent." 

Alice thought about living in the woods all alone, then dying of old age. She bit her lip and soon found herself over reacting. 

"Why don't you just kill me instead? It'll be better than dying slowly out here in this barbaric wilderness. With NO one to mourn me! Why are you so mean?" 

Kouga rolled his eyes. "Because, as much as I would like to end your life. I CAN'T kill you." 

He stretched as Alice stomped over to where he was standing, her face was red. "Oh! So you don't like me accent eh?" 

Dobermon shuddered at her strong Irish accent. "YES!" 

Alice smiled and pulled out a Cottony accent to annoy him "O' Right. Would ye' prefer a different accent instead Guv'nah?" 

She knew that Kouga couldn't kill her or he'd be locked up so she could say whatever she wanted with only risking being left alone in the wilderness.

"Do you know how annoying you are?! You damn human!" Alice swung the pack into his shin. 

"Just set up camp you bloody canine! Or I'll be having me DOG sausage in the morning!" 

Kouga sat down. "No. I wont. Because your rude. Stupid human." 

"I have power over you so be nice or you'll find yer'self...Dead...Yeah.." 

Kouga was quiet, she was right. What IF Angemon popped up and she tattled. 

"Fine." He glared at her. She bounced around. "Now, set up camp!" 

"Pushy brat," He mumbled walking in a circle. He went over and grabbed a few sticks.

Alice glared as he dropped them on the ground. "There's your camp fire, you can make a bed by yourself can't you?" He asked as he neared a large rock protruding from the ground. 

He walked in small circles.

"Why the hell do dogs do that?" Alice asked watching him find a place to sleep.

Dobermon folded his from paws, his ears moved irritably. 

"Because we need to see if the ground is stable. Plus we need to be ready to get up as fast as possible so we can tear the heads off of any stupid human that comes too close." 

Alice scoffed and pulled a blanket from the pack and set it on the ground. 

She stuck her tongue out at him before curling up into a ball underneath the thick blanket. 

+++++++++++++++

Review, in the next three chappie, they get to the desert only to find that the tamers have gone back to Tokyo, Angemon leaves Alice with some old dd's Hideto, Mari and Sigma until they find out how she can find them. Will Alice like Tokyo? (Mari, Hideto and Sigma are from v-tamers)


End file.
